Thunder and a Bee
by puzzlemistress
Summary: I wrote this because read one of Sam and bumblebee during a thunderstorm and I wanted to try and write on...i'm sorry if this is horrible so try and be gentle with me...but don't lie to me...enjoy!


Sam pov

It was a normal peaceful night at home. Bee has full recovered from his injuries from the Egypt thing. He is every protective of me when we go on rides but it's generally back to normal. I was sleeping in bed trying to get a little sleep when thunder started to rumble loudly with a bright flash of lighting. I sit up in my bed trying to re- adjust my eyes to the bright light. I lay down to try to sleep during the storm when I heard to a loudly whirring sound from the garage.

"Bee." I said quietly as I got up to walk to the garage.

I walked to the door to hear a kind of sniffling sound and sobs. I opened the door to see totally darkness. I could see Bee's form in the corner of the garage, hunched like a tiny child afraid. I could see a puddle of liquid around him and see him shaking violently. I turn on the light and my eyes again had to re-adjust to the dim lighting of the room. Suddenly a loud rumble of thunder over broke the silence of the room. Bee jumped slightly and backed into the corner shaking harder than before, making the same whirring shrieking sound.

"Bumblebee. Are you ok?" I asked quietly.

I heard a soft purr come from Bee then another loud sob. I moved quickly to him as he moves to rest his hands on his knees letting tear fall from his face freely. His sobs grew quiet quickly when I placed my hand over his.

"Bee what's wrong? You can tell me. I won't be mad. It's ok."

He let out a loud sob and shook hos head rapidly tell me that it wasn't ok. I felt so bad for him. As the lighten struck he screamed loudly and cried harder.

"Bee calm down. You're ok. Take a breath." I tried to sooth him gently.

After he took a deep breath and stopping bawling, turning the sobs into sniffles.

"Good. Now tell me what happened."

"I-b. Me- S-" Bee stutters trying to find the right song or station to talk with.

"Hey hey. Calm down. Don't talk, you're only it making it hard on yourself. Do you remember sign language?" I asked.

**Yes. **Bee signaled to me.

"Try it that way. But go slow. Ok." I explain.

**Yes S.A.M. **

I nodded slowly to let him know he can begin he was ready.

**I am scared S.A.M.**

"Why?"

**Can't tell you.**

"How come buddy?"

**I feel stupid S.A.M.**

"I'm sure it's not that bad Bee. You can tell me. I won't laugh."

**You promise S.A.M.**

"I swear."

**Thunder.**

"What do you mean thunder?" I asked thinking I read the signal wrong.

**It's too loud. It scares me S.A.M. Make it stop.**

"I can't do that Bee. Is that why you screamed?"

**Yes.**

"It's ok. I got ya. Calm down." I soothed his softly.

**I keep seeing it S.A.M.**

"See what Bee?"

**You dying.**

"You mean what happened in Egypt."

**Yes.**

"Bee, I'm ok. Please stop worrying. Why does the thunder remember Egypt."

**I kept hearing the bombs explode around me as I watched you die. **

"Bee. You're shaking. Calm down. Have you always been scared of loud noises."

**Yes.**

"How did you deal with it?"

**I didn't. I just learned to occupy myself to forget it.**

"Like fighting."

**Yes.**

"How about I try a different way."

**What is it S.A.M.**

"I can sing if you want."

**Really**

"Sure. But you have to let me in the car."

He quickly transforms back to a car and I climb in back. I remember the song my mom used to me when I was scared of thunder.

"Ready Bee?" I asked.

Bee makes a happy sound as I hum the intro to the song.

Blackbird Beatles

Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these sunken eyes and learn to see All your life You were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life You were only waiting for this moment to arise You were only waiting for this moment to arise You were only waiting for this moment to arise

I sang softly to Bee. He purred happily to me as I finished.

"You feel better Bee." I asked.

_"It's okay to be a kid sometimes."_ (Percy Jackson) Bee quoted.

"Good. I'm gonna head back to bed Bee." I asked as I got out of the car and Bee transformers again.

_"You said, "I'll never leave you alone." _(Mine, Taylor Swift) Bee played from the radio.

"Ok Bee. I won't leave you." I said as I touched Bee's knee.

Another crash of thunder strikes and lighting sounded as Bee jumped and reaches for me with his huge yellow and black finger. I hugged his finger tightly trying to sooth him without words. He sobbed slightly as the rumble of the thunder continued.

"Do you want me to stay for the night?" I asked when I pull away.

_"Thank you" is the best prayer that anyone could say."_ (Alice Walker) Bee quotes while transforming back into a car.

I climbed in the back and lay down. I rub the seat softly letting Bee know that its ok.

"Sweet dreams Bee. Love you buddy." I mumble as I drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight Neverland" (Peter Pan) Bee quotes from his second favorite movie. _"And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before."_ (Songbirds Fleetwood Mac) He quotes as he fall asleep.


End file.
